Does the Truth Really Hurt?
by Charmedfan90
Summary: AU of The Truth is out there...season 1. Prue ends up breaking down that she is a witch to Andy...will this one thing change the course of things that come?
1. Chapter 1

Andy's eyes glazed over for a moment, and he looked at Prue in confusion. "What were we just talking about?" he asked Prue. She tried to keep her face hidden. She knew that the Truth Spell was over, and she now knew that Andy wasn't ever going to accept Prue as a witch. "Prue..." he started, opening the door a little wider. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

"There isn't anything wrong," Prue murmured. "I'll talk to you later," she said, moving up to plant a kiss on Andy's cheek. Her lips quivered slightly against his light stubble, and Andy's suspicions were answered. When she came close, he wrapped his arms lightly around her. "Andy..." Prue started; there was no way she was going to be able to hold herself together for much longer. Tears finally came out of her eyes, and Andy's arms tightened around her.

"What's going on Prue?" Andy asked, kissing the top of her head. "Whatever it is," he breathed, "it will not scare me away," Andy promised. Prue held back a snort; he would just run away again if she tried to tell him that she was a witch. "Come on..." he murmured. He kept one arm wrapped around her, and led her into his apartment. Andy sat Prue down on the couch, but Prue still stayed silent. He stood up and got Prue a glass of water. "So...are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Andy asked, worry apparent in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Prue whispered. "I think I am going to go home..."

"Prue..." Andy started as she started to get up. "Stay here tonight..." he murmured. Prue wished so much that Andy would have reacted like that when she told him that she was a witch during the spell. She sighed, she knew that it was only a 24 hour spell...how did she know that Andy wouldn't come around later? Before she replied, Andy scooped her up in his arms, and laid her down on his bed. "Don't worry the sheets are clean," Andy said, trying to lighten the mood. It failed, and he sighed. "I'm here for you Prue..."

"You really want to know?" Prue asked him, trying to crawl out of his bed. Andy secured his arms around her, making sure she didn't leave. "I'm a..." Prue bit back.

"Prue...you can tell me," Andy tried to assure his girlfriend.

"No, you are just going to kick me out of your apartment, and your life," Prue murmured. That made Andy even more worried.

"Prue...is something going on? Are you in any trouble?" Andy questioned in a concerned voice. Prue shook her head, and cleared her throat.

"Andy..." Prue started, "I'm a...a...witch," Prue sighed, knowing she was going to sound like a nut job.

"Wh-what?" Andy stammered.

"Told you," Prue said, trying to get off of the bed. Andy held her down on the bed. "And I already know how you react,"

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked totally confused.

"I used the truth spell against you...and when I told you about me being a witch...you said there was no way we could be together..." Prue whispered.

"Even if what you say is true...why can't I remember that?" Andy questioned.

"When the spell ended, you don't remember the day at all," Prue said, finally succeeding in getting out of Andy's embrace. Andy grabbed Prue's wrists, and brought her back towards him. "Andy..."

"Prue...as confused as I am about all of this..." Andy whispered. "We can talk about it tomorrow..." he promised. "Prue I love you; nothing will ever make me leave you..." Andy said. How could that spell be so wrong...how could Andy be so understanding now? "Prue..." he said, and she turned to him, tears falling down her face. Andy wiped the tears away from her face, and she fell into him. He made a shushing noise, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just rest," Andy murmured. Prue pulled away, and took her shoes off. She returned into his embrace, and started to fall asleep.

"I love you Andy..." Prue murmured, squeezing him tightly.

"Love you," Andy whispered back, and rubbed her back finally coaxing her into sleep. Andy sighed; so this was the huge secret Prue had been hiding from him. Andy had no idea how to react to Prue's secret...apparently for a second time. Had he really wanted her out of his life? He looked down at the woman in his arms. He knew that he loves Prue. Well whatever happens, he will not abandon the woman he loves. Andy unwrapped his arms from Prue, and went towards his house phone. He called Quake, and asked, "Is Piper Halliwell there?" Andy questioned.

"Hello?" Piper answered.

"Piper...its Andy," he said to Piper.

"Hey...what's going on?" Piper asked.

"Just letting you know that Prue is going to be staying at my apartment tonight..." Andy said. "Prue dropped your guys secret..."

"Oh..." Piper murmured. "How did you take it?"

"I am not sure how to react yet...but I am just being there for Prue..." Andy whispered.

"Ok...I will let you go..." Piper said quickly hanging up. Andy hung up as well, and walked back towards his bed and was about to make sure that Prue was all wrapped up in bed, and Prue unconsciously reached out with her hands, and grabbed onto Andy. Andy laid down next to Prue and wrapped his arms around her. He stayed awake for a couple more minutes, just staring at Prue. He brought her closer before finally falling asleep.

Piper looked at Quake's phone strangely, as she put it down. "Who was it Piper?" Phoebe asked

"It was Andy...I guess he took Prue being...you know...ok..." Phoebe nodded her head, and smiled.

"I'm glad...I knew they would end up together," Phoebe said with a smile on her face. "They are soul mates," Piper nodded her head solemnly.

"I just hope know that someone else knows about our little secret...that it doesn't effect our duties..." Piper murmured.

"Well, we will find out..." Phoebe murmured as she saw Leo approaching. "Well have fun with your man...I am going to head home," Phoebe said to her sister, before leaving the bar area. Piper seemed surprised; Phoebe was leaving Leo alone.

"Hey Piper," Leo said. Piper sighed, Leo probably wouldn't remember what happened; after all he was under the influence of the truth spell at the time. Nonetheless, Piper grinned at Leo.

"Hey," she said to him. "What's up?"

"Well...if I remember correctly, we have a date," Leo said, his smile dampening a bit. "You have to call off?" Leo asked.

"Nope-," Piper started.

"Piper where have you been?" Piper groaned as Martin approached.

"It is my night off Martin," Piper sighed, "You have been scheduling me way too much; hire more people. Now excuse me I am on a date," Piper said, taking Leo's hand and lead him towards a table. "Sorry about tha-,"

"It is fine Piper; you really told him off," Leo said with a light smile on his face. Piper smiled at Leo, and finally relaxed for the first time in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun started to shine lightly through the window, spilling over the sheets...unfamiliar sheets. Prue's eyes opened up. It all came back to her. Why did she break down? The spell was over, and she had no reason to stay there at Andy's apartment. Prue sat up on the bed, and didn't expect Andy to be there still. "Prue..." Andy's voice appeared out of nowhere. Prue jumped, and Andy tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. "So...do you want to talk about last night?" Andy asked. Prue sighed, and Andy turned her around to face him.

"Ok..." Prue said. "You said you wanted proof that I was a witch?" Andy nodded his head. "Fine...I don't know how I can explain it...so I guess I'll just show you...again..." Prue murmured. She focused on her shoes on the floor, and made them levitate in the air. She felt Andy's hand tense. "You are reacting the same way...look I'll leave you alone..."

"No, Prue..." Andy said. "Stay," Andy whispered. "Just tell me about this..." Andy said, still trying to wrap his mind around this whole witchcraft thing. Prue hesitated, "Please," Prue nodded her head. "I have no idea how I reacted the last time...but right now I am just confused. Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you use a spell?"

"A witch telling her cop boyfriend that she vanquishes evil on a daily basis. Yeah, that is so a topic to bring up during dinner," Prue murmured. Andy nodded his head in understanding, and waited for Prue to continue. "Andy aren't you going to be late for work?" Prue sighed.

"Prue...I am going to be fine," Andy whispered. "I am just here for you...and unless I get called in...I'll be fine. Now...please go on," Andy murmured, taking his hand into her own. Prue looked at his face, concern and love playing out in hazel eyes.

"Andy..." Prue murmured in protest. Andy sighed, it didn't look like Prue was going to open up anymore about this.

"Its ok if you don't want to talk about this right now..." Andy whispered.

"Andy...its not just my secret to tell," Prue explained. "Its mine, Piper's, and Phoebe's as well...I don't want to reveal it without them..." Andy smiled softly, and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Prue leaned into him, and felt like she could forget everything...until her cell phone went off. Prue opened up her cell phone and saw it was Rex.

"Prue...where are you?" he asked a bit of anger hitting his voice.

"I'm sorry I am coming right in-," Prue started.

"Prue...you sound terrible...stay home today," Rex said, and Prue sighed in relief.

"Thanks Rex, see you tomorrow," Prue said, and she closed her cell phone. "Andy...I want to talk about this...but can we wait until both of my sisters are with me?"

"Of course Prue..." Andy murmured, and Prue once again leaned into Andy. His arms wrapped around Prue, and he buried his head into her hair. As he continued to hold her, Prue felt herself drifting off. She tried to stay awake, but was starting to succumb to her drowsiness. "Prue its ok...go ahead and go back to sleep," he murmured. Between the tiredness and when Andy started to rub her back; she fell asleep. Andy smiled at Prue's sleeping form, and heard his pager buzzing. He groaned, and transferred Prue on the bed fully. He got up and cleaned up his appearance before heading outside. He went to a shop and bought a rose for Prue. He went back up to his apartment room and laid the rose on the bedside. He scribbled a note saying he got called in for work, and that he would call at the apartment later. Andy looked at Prue as she slept, and smiled. He bent down, and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I love you Prue," he murmured, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Andy reluctantly brought his hand back from her face, and left the room. He made sure to lock the door behind him and went towards his car dialing his cell phone simultaneously. "Morris what is going on?"

"Just a mandatory meeting...didn't want you to get in trouble," Morris said, and Andy sighed. "Something wrong?" he questioned.

"Prue just told me her secret," Andy said. "And I just wanted to be there to assure Prue that I was ok with it,"

"Well...it was just the meeting...I can handle doing the rounds," Morris said.

"Thanks Morris," Andy said.

"We are friends Andy...you can call me by my first name," Morris said.

"Thanks Darryl," Andy said, "I'll be there," he hung up the phone and headed towards the police station.

In the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe was waiting for Prue to get home. She had expected that Prue would have been home by now at least to change her clothes and get to work. Phoebe sighed, and suddenly the house phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Phoebs," Piper's tired voice came on the line.

"Piper...you sound tired. What's up?"

"Nothing...look I just wanted to check in. Is Prue home yet?" Piper asked.

'No...she hasn't come yet," Phoebe said in a worried voice.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much," Piper said, "Andy is going to be there with her,"

"But we have no idea how he took it," Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe, I have to go," Piper said quickly, and she hung up the phone. Phoebe sighed, and also hung up the phone. Phoebe was worried about her older sister, and she headed towards the front door. The house phone rang again and Phoebe sighed, "Hello,"

"Hey Phoebe,"

"Oh hey Marcy," Phoebe said to her friend on the phone. "What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go out for lunch," Marcy said, "it has just been a while since we have seen each other,"

"Oh I know," Phoebe said with a sigh. Being a witch did have a downside; social lives tend to slip. Phoebe bit her lip; she wanted to be sure that Prue was alright. Phoebe knew that Prue would be fine, and Phoebe smiled. "Sounds good to me," Phoebe said.

"Alright, I'll come pick you up in a few," Marcy said.

"You are already that close?" Phoebe said with a light laugh.

"Well I was going to drag you to come over if you didn't say you'd come," she said in a mock serious tone. "Is Quake ok?" Marcy asked.

"Sure, you can see Piper as well," Phoebe said grabbing her coat. She went outside and waited for Marcy to come up with her car.

_Promise there will be some action next chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Prue turned around on the bed, and was surprised not to see Andy there with her. She sighed, and saw Andy's note on the bedside. She smiled, reading it while playing with the rose in her fingers. Prue went towards her purse, and grabbed her cell phone. She called the manor, and didn't get an answer, "Phoebs...you there?" Prue waited a few moments before saying, "well I will be home soon...but we have to talk...all three of us...well talk to you guys later," Prue said hanging up her phone and putting it back in her purse. Prue's ears perked up, and she had heard Andy's door trying to be opened. Prue looked around for any exits, just in case it was a warlock.

"Prue!" Andy called out, "can you open up the door?" Prue walked to his front door and unlocked it. Andy's arms were full of groceries and and...her face bloomed into a smile when she smelt the aroma of her favorite Chinese restaurant. Prue telekinetically grabbed some of the bags and closed the door behind Andy.

"What are you doing back so early?" Prue asked, and Andy gave her a sly smirk.

"Trying to get rid of me so early?" he asked softly. Before Prue could answer, "it was just a meeting..." Andy murmured. "Prue...I know you want to wait until you get your sisters together...but..."

Prue smiled at Andy, "Its ok," Prue said to him, lightly brushing her hand over his. "What do you want to know?"Andy wrapped his hand around Prue's.

"So..." Andy murmured, "you always been a witch?" he asked her, and Prue sighed.

"Technically yes," Prue said, "but Grams bound our powers until she..." it was still tough to talk about Penny after her death, even though it had been almost a year since she passed away. Andy got the message, and squeezed her hand lightly. He brought her closer to him, and she buried her head into his neck.

"Its ok to be sad about Grams you know?" Andy asked, lightly massaging her neck. "It is ok not to be the strong one all the time..." he murmured, and felt Prue bring herself closer to him. Andy felt tears going onto his shirt, and he rubbed her back.

"Thank you..." Prue whispered through her tears. Andy brushed his lips against her forehead, and felt her pull away a little bit. "Andy...I am glad you know..." she told him.

"Me too..." Andy whispered. "Well, we better eat...before the food gets cold..."

"Maybe after we can go back to the manor...and talk..." Prue said and Andy nodded with a grin.

"Of course..." Andy whispered, dishing out some food on a couple plates. Andy offered a plate to Prue , and she took it with a smile. After a couple minutes, they were done eating and Andy picked up the plates. He started to wash them and Prue dried them off. "Prue..."

"Yeah?" Prue asked, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you are really comfortable with me knowing about your secret?" he questioned. "I don't want something to happen..and you to erase my memory magically if something goes wrong," Prue frowned. She really didn't know what she would do if something that bad happened. Andy didn't take that as a reassuring thing. "Prue..." he said shaking her out of her thought process. "You won't do that will you?"

"Andy...no..." Prue tried to assure Andy. Andy couldn't help but feel that Prue was only telling him what he wanted to hear. She brought her gaze down, and Andy gently put a couple fingers under her chin.

"You can trust me Prue..." he whispered in a soft voice, his face mirroring all the love he felt for her.

"I do..." Prue said in a stronger voice. Andy tightened his hold on her, and brushed his lips against hers.

"You ready to go home?" Andy asked, in a quiet voice. Prue nodded her head, and he smiled lightly. Andy noticed that Prue didn't bring a jacket with her and it was starting to get chilly. He grabbed another jacket for Prue, and brought it over her shoulders.

"Thank you Andy," Prue whispered, gingerly putting her arms through the loops. Andy wrapped an arm around Prue's shoulders as they left the apartment room. "Andy..." Prue murmured quietly.

Andy felt her shift closer to him,and he squeezed her gently. "Are you sure that you are ok with me knowing your secret?" Prue nodded her head as they walked towards his car. He opened up the passenger car door, and she crawled into the seat. Prue shook her head, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Prue smiled at Andy's worried voice, "Well...I did drive here Andy..." she said pointing to her own car. "You can follow..." Prue said with a small smirk. Andy smiled, and got into his car, and they headed towards the Halliwell Manor. Prue pulled out her cell phone and called the Halliwell Manor.

"Hello," Phoebe's voice came back on.

"Phoebs..." Prue started.

"Prue where are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe...are you ok?" Prue asked in a worried voice. "Did you have a premonition?" she asked, hoping a Warlock wasn't going to attack.

"No...it is just a...feeling..." Phoebe said in a vague voice. "Anyways...get home," Phoebe said in a rushed voice.

"Phoebe...wait is Piper home?" Prue asked.

"Yeah...did you want to talk to her?" Phoebe asked.

"No...it is just...I wanted all three of us to tell Andy...about us being witches..." Prue said in a soft voice.

"Prue...are you sure that is a good idea?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe what are you talking about? You were the one who wanted me to tell Andy about us being witches," Prue sighed.

"Well...whatever, bring him on over," Phoebe groaned, and hung up the phone.

Prue closed her cell phone with a sigh. What was matter with her youngest sister? Prue smiled and saw that Andy was right behind her. Prue finally got to the manor, and sighed before she opened up her door.

Meanwhile in the manor, Phoebe was pacing around the kitchen. "Are you trying to run the tile to the ground?" Piper asked in an annoyed voice as she stirred in some spaghetti in a pot of boiling water.

"Look...I am not sure why I am suddenly against Andy knowing about our secret," Phoebe sighed. Maybe it wasn't that she was uncomfortable with Andy knowing...it is just maybe her powers were growing. She couldn't help but feel there was going to be some kind of impending doom that was going to befall over Prue and Andy.

"Sweetie...it is a good thing that Andy knows," Piper said to her younger sister.

"I know it is..." Phoebe said more to herself than to Piper. Piper shook her head at her younger sister.

"Phoebe...you have that face where you are wanting to do something...and Phoebe...please do not alienate Andy," Piper said, as she minced up some garlic. "Andy has been like a big brother to me and you for years," Phoebe sighed; she knew that Piper was right. The door opened up and Prue and Andy came in. "Don't you mess this up for Prue," Piper said to Phoebe as she passed by. Phoebe rolled her eyes, following Piper into the living room.

As soon as Piper and Phoebe walked into the room, it felt kind of awkward. "Hi Andy," Piper said, and Andy smiled at Piper.

"Hey..." Andy said pulling Piper into a quick hug. Phoebe nodded at Andy and he looked a little confused.

"Well...I think I am going to go grab the Book of Shadows," Prue said.

"No...I'll grab it," Phoebe said, jumping at the opportunity to leave the room.

"So...what is going on with Phoebe?" Andy asked.

"I don't know," Prue whispered, shaking her head as she saw Phoebe's retreating form going up the stairs.

Phoebe walked into the attic, and put it on a hand on the Book of Shadows. This family heirloom has been in the Halliwell family for a while. Just as Phoebe decided to grab the Book, it flew open to the Truth Spell. Phoebe sighed and put her hand on it to close it when she felt herself tense up. A roaring sound came into her ears and she gasped as a premonition hit her. _She saw Prue in her office, being attacked by a Warlock..._As soon as it came, it disappeared.

"Phoebe...are you ok up there?" Piper's voice came out.

"Yeah..." Phoebe called down to Piper. "I am coming," Phoebe shouted, grabbing the Book of Shadows. Phoebe went down towards the stairs and felt everyone's eyes on her. "What is going on?" she asked in a light voice.

"You were up there for a while..." Prue mentioned. "Did you have a premoni-,"

"Ex nay on the owerspay," Phoebe snapped at Prue.

"Phoebe...Andy knows already," Prue reminded her, "what did you see?"

"It was really vague," Phoebe admitted. "Just you being attacked by a warlock...it looked like somewhere at Bucklands..."

"So...until we identify this warlock..." Piper said, "Prue...you should probably stay away from Bucklands for a while,"

"Piper...I can't," Prue rebutted. "We cannot lose the manor just because there is going to be a Warlock attack," Andy gave Prue a worried look.

"Prue...I think I will have some guys come around Bucklands..." Andy whispered.

"No Andy..." Prue murmured. "I'll be fine," she tried to assure Andy, giving his arm a light squeeze.

"I have a bad feeling about this one Prue..." Phoebe murmured.

"I am fine..." Prue tried to assure her youngest sister. "Now...lets just forget about that for now," Prue said, "and do what we planned on doing earlier..." Prue said, taking Andy's hand.

"Fine...um, go show Andy the Book of Shadows, and I'll continue dinner," Piper murmured, heading into the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe led Andy to the attic.

"You finally got the attic open?" Andy asked as they approached the attic.

"Yeah...shortly before I saw you again..." Prue said. "Phoebe opened up the door...somehow," Prue said in a thoughtful voice. Prue shook her head, and led Andy to the Book of Shadows. "This is the Book of Shadows..." As Andy flipped through the book.

"What are all these..." Andy looked more and more fearful as he saw the demons in the Book.

"Well a lot of those are warlocks and demons we have to vanquish, but there are some good things in this Book too..." Phoebe said flipping past some sort of magical creatures, and there were spells to help innocents, go through time..." Phoebe sighed. "Our main goal as being the most powerful witches of light is to protect innocents, and future people of good..." Andy nodded his head in understanding, and he gave Phoebe a small smile. "You seem to be taking this in very well..." Phoebe murmured.

"I kind of...had suspicions," Andy admitted. "All those wiccans being killed...and they suddenly stopped being hunted as soon as I saw you girls again...and now cases are becoming unsolved..." Prue nodded her head, and Andy sighed. "I have a confession to make...I kinda started a file on...witchcraft..."

"Its ok..." Prue sighed. "Its normal...to be suspicious," Prue said. Phoebe nodded her head as well, and watched as Prue wrapped her arm around her boyfriend. Phoebe decided to leave Andy and Prue alone, and sighed wishing that she had someone like Andy.


	4. Chapter 4

"How about this one?" Prue Halliwell sighed, holding up another outfit. Her youngest sister shook her head, "Phoebe that's it," she snapped, pushing Phoebe out of her room. "I am going to get ready for work, and that's that," she growled, slamming the door in her face. She pulled on a black tank top with a hip hugging knee length black skirt. She threw on a blue sweater, and after slinging on a pair of heels, she walked down the stairs. Phoebe was downstairs waiting for her, and Prue shook her head, "I told you already Phoebe, I have to go to work,"

"I know..." Phoebe sighed, "just be careful please?" she pleaded. Prue softened her glare, and patted her younger sister's shoulder.

"I will," she said, "look, if it makes you feel better, why don't you come to Bucklands during my lunch hour and I can treat you to lunch," she offered. Phoebe wanted to do that, but she knew that Andy already had plans to come check up on her at lunch.

"Thats ok...I'm going to keep looking through the Book of Shadows for the Warlock I saw," Phoebe said, and that was something she could do besides the housework. Prue seemed more than satisfied with the answer and grabbed her purse.

"Don't worry so much Phoebs," she said, "I'll be a phone call away if you see anything else that may help," she called over her shoulder as she walked out the front door. Phoebe still didn't like that it was so close to her being attacked, and it was freaking her out. She grabbed a hold of the house phone, and started dial Andy's cell phone. "Hey Andy," she said when he picked up, "Prue just left for work,"

"Thanks for calling Phoebe," he said, wondering if she was still going to be acting weird around him. "Phoebe, I got a question for you," he started to inquire, "did I do something to make you mad last night?" he asked, looking to see if Darryl was hanging around. He had been bugging him all morning about Prue and her sisters secret, but he wasn't going to tell him. Phoebe winced; it was really that noticeable wasn't it?

"I'm sorry about that Andy," Phoebe murmured, "its just...I am worried that something is going to happen between you two," she sighed, "I shouldn't have been so mean to you and I apologize,"

"Its ok Phoebe," he assured her. "I have to go Phoebe, but thanks," he said, and they hung up their phones. Hours later it was Prue's lunch break, and she was examining a very old locket. She didn't hear Andy Trudeau knock, or hear him walk in. "Hey Prue..." he called out, making her drop the locket. She was about to unleash a telekinetic blow on whoever got the drop on her, but when she saw that was Andy, she calmed down. She took off her glasses, and rubbed her eyes. "You ok?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Rex needed me to stay overtime for this crap, and I was hoping to getting this done so I didn't have to go home at the crack of dawn," she sighed in irritation. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she suddenly got why he was here. "Are you kidding me?" she groaned, "you are here to keep an eye on me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. _"_You know Andy...I can take care of myself thank you very much," she said, putting her glasses back on. She needed to make sure that there was nothing personal inside the locket that could identify who it belonged to. As she opened it, the locket flew out of her hands and onto the ground. A gust of wind appeared from the locket, and threw Prue and Andy backwards.

A man dressed up in garb from the 1600's appeared next to the locket with a painful roar. Thanks to the deafening wind. He looked at Prue's nameplate, "Only a Warren witch is able to open this locket up and set me free...so the name is Halliwell for you witches now," he said.

"Who...who are you?" Prue stammered.

"Matthew Tate," he said, approaching her. He reached his arms out and she glared at him sending him flying backwards. "Thank you," he murmured, after standing up and straightening his jacket. Andy pulled for his gun, and he got sent flying. "Nifty power...how about you give me the power to freeze?" he said, gripping her shoulders.

"Andy, get out of here," Prue called out as she was slammed against a wall.

"Give me a premonition," he growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but-," she squinted at him, expecting to fly him back, but he didn't. The warlock didn't seem phased by this either. He suddenly remembered that Melinda Warren had a premonition near the time that she was burned at the stake; her descendants would get stronger and there would be a possibility that this was the time of the Charmed Ones. Before he could let her go, the Warlock got pulled off Prue. Andy threw a punch hard across the Warlock's jaw; though it didn't seem to phase him at all. The Warlock squinted much like Prue did, and sent Andy flying into a wall.

Before Prue could try to move anything against the Warlock, he jumped out the window. Prue looked down and saw that he had landed gracefully on his feet. She needed to go warn her sisters. The telekinetic witch looked at Andy, and helped him up. "Andy...you need to stay very far away from me ok?" she couldn't handle if he got hurt by whatever Warlock this is.

"Prue, come on," he groaned, rubbing his back lightly. "I'm alright,"

"Andy, he used my power against you," she said softly, "he could do worse against you," Prue breathed. She bent down and picked up the locket and grabbed her purse. Before the telekinetic could walk out of her office, Andy grabbed her arm. "Let go," she demanded, shrugging him off. She couldn't stand it if he got hurt during a supernatural attack. Andy Trudeau had other plans; he wasn't going to be put on the sidelines when things started to go sour. She grabbed her purse, and ran out the door. There was footsteps behind her, and she knew that Andy was following her. "Andy go back to work..."

She managed to hit up the elevator before he caught up with her. She closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath before grabbing her cellphone. She dialed the house number and Phoebe answered with a breezy, "Hello?"

"Phoebe, its Prue," she said, "your premonition came true..."

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed, "I am going to refrain myself from saying I told you so," the youngest Halliwell said, "where's the Warlock?" she questioned, heading towards the Book of Shadows once more.

"I don't know..but you need to call Piper," Prue growled, "he is after our powers, he already grabbed a hold of mine," she sighed, "keep yourself safe Phoebs, and I will be home soon. Get Piper home, and I'll be there in a couple minutes," Prue hung up the phone, and got into her car. There was a cop car, and she saw Andy's partner Darryl Morris. If she got to her car fast enough, she could dodge him before Andy caught up with her. She ran to her car, and unlocked it before driving off. She didn't know what else could be in that locket that she had accidentally unleashed against the world, but she knew that she could stop it from unleashing anything more from the locket.

**Quake**

Piper Halliwell was busy, but thankfully Martin had finally hired some new employees to help around the restaurant. She looked down at her wristwatch, and sighed. Her shift was almost over, and she just wanted to go home and rest. When her shift was finally over, she grabbed her purse and headed home. Her cellphone started to ring, and she grabbed a hold of it. "Hello?" she answered.

"Piper, you need to get home...now," Phoebe said, "Prue was attacked by a Warlock," the Middle Halliwell let out a groan; she just got off work, and now she had to worry about a Warlock? She hated being a witch, she really hated it.

"Fine...I'll be home in a couple minutes, Piper groused, slamming her phone shut. She sped home, and when she finally got home she saw Andy pulling up. He had better not be here because of police business; that would just make her day the best ever. Oh was she bitter today, "Hey," she said to Andy, stress in her voice apparent. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, as she dug her keys out of her purse.

"Well...was going to see what I can do to help..." he murmured.

"Andy...I know you want to help, but I am not sure how Prue is going to take it," the Middle Halliwell let out a sigh, "you now how she can get, especially when someone she cares for is in danger," she remembered when Phoebe and Prue were in a car accident. The eldest Halliwell had blamed herself for the damage done to her car, and when Phoebe had gotten a concussion; she had been so hard on herself ever since.

Andy just followed her right into the manor, "Prue, Phoebe!" she called out, slamming the door behind Andy. Her two sisters came barreling down the stairs, and when the telekinetic saw her boyfriend there, she glared at him. "What did I tell you?" Piper snapped, smacking his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, "my sisters and I got this under control," she said walking down to meet him at the base of the stairs. She pressed her hand into his back, pushing him towards the front door.

"Prue...I can help," he said to her, shrugging her off. "We can try and track the source of the locket," he said, turning around to face her. His eyes were pleading to let him stay, and she sighed.

"Fine...if things get any worse, you are leaving," Prue said sternly. Phoebe rolled her eyes at her oldest sister's mannerisms, but then it hit her.

"Where's the locket?" she questioned, "maybe we can find it in the Book of Shadows," she thought aloud. Prue pointed to her purse, and when her fingers brushed against it, she gasped. _She saw a young blonde woman, pacing around a cell. A door opened up, and the guy that had attacked Prue appeared, "Matthew why?" she questioned, her hand tightening on the locket behind her back._

"_Because your kind is evil Melinda Warren.." her eyes narrowed, and Phoebe instantly knew that this man in front of Melinda Warren was indeed fully evil. _

"_Your deed won't go unpunished," she said holding her chin high. _

"_And how is that?" he had her powers, there was no way for her to fight him off. She threw the locket down on the ground and instantly opened up unleashing a potion. "What is going on?"_

"_Outside of time," she chanted angrily, "outside of gain, know only sorry, feel only pain," she growled, and the locket unleashed a whirlwind sucking Matthew Tate into it. It slammed shut, but before she could pick it up, a group of men grabbed onto her. _Phoebe let out a breath, and felt her sisters leading her to the couch to sit down.

"I had a premonition..." she murmured after a moment, "but its of something that had already happened,"

"What did you see?" Prue questioned, rubbing her sister's shoulder.

"I saw...saw Melinda Warren...the Warlock's name is Matthew Tate," she said slowly, trying to remember the details, "he ratted her out to the Witch Hunters...but before he could be there to burn her at the stake, she cursed him into this locket...to feel the heartache he had caused her for all eternity,"

"Then how did he come out of the locket?" Piper questioned.

"I opened up the locket...but a curse as strong as Melinda's.." Prue said.

"We are related to her...so that's probably why you could open it up," Phoebe pointed out, "I wish I could have seen the ingredients to make the potion that went with the spell...but I only saw the spell," Andy began to realize at this point, that he wasn't going to be able to help all the time with their magical problems, he had to just be there for them.

"So what are you going to do?" he questioned.

"We..." Phoebe said, standing up, "are going to summon Melinda Warren, and get her to give us the curse,"

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I am trying my best to update my fics as soon as possible. But bear with me, because is been rough....I promise to do try and update more often, and don't hesitate to review. Thank you =)**


End file.
